


Anticipation

by Gamergrl



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Caesar's Legion, F/M, Legion-Aligned Courier, Love/Hate, Mojave Wasteland (Fallout), New Vegas, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamergrl/pseuds/Gamergrl
Summary: A little fanfic about a courier who wants revenge and has caught the attention of the legion. This is also an excuse to write some courierxvulpes.
Relationships: Courier & Vulpes Inculta, Courier/Vulpes Inculta, Female Courier/Vulpes Inculta
Kudos: 1





	Anticipation

Alina walked along the New Vegas strip, it was a summery day and the Mojave weather made

the clothes under her armor stick to her skin.

She couldn’t wait to get things over with and head back into her hotel room.

‘Not yet’ she thought, keeping her eyes focused on finding her target. Alina was searching for a infamous legion spy, luckily for her she had gotten informationof where to find him after paying off some man. She was told he could be found inside of the Tops casino, which she had already visited when looking for Benny who had disappeared from the strip after she had confronted him in the casino.

“I heard you were looking for the legion, you are in luck because we have things we need to discuss with you” a mans voice spoke from behind her, making her jump a little. Her informant had probably told the spy she had been looking for him, even after being paid. Alina turned around fast, hand on her holster.

“Yes, I wanted to talk with your leader. I have a proposal for him” she answered before asking a question herself “what did the legion want with me?”

Vulpes grabbed the mark of Caesar from his coats pocket and held it out for her to take“A proposal does sound interesting” he replied, regarding her while he spoke. Her skin white like the snow in a nuclear winter, she was a woman with a delicate build.

Her face was the most beautiful he had ever seen in his life, even with the hideous diagonal scar on her forehead. He admired her tiny nose, soft looking lips, eyes blue like the Mojave sky and white blonde hair that was placed in a pony tail. But Vulpes found himself hating her anyway, she was a profligate woman with too much power. But he knew that would change soon, if his plan went accordingly.

“We need something from you, it is the reason I am giving you the mark of caesar” he indicated, watching as she retreated her hand from her holster to take the mark from him.

Alina took the mark from the spy and looked at it, it was surprisingly light even though it was made from metal and it had two words written on it that she didn’t understand.

“I appreciate the transparency and gesture” she answered robotically because she didn’t want to be too friendly with him or anyone in the legion. Alina knew he probably hated her anyway. She hated the legion too , but they had been the only ones who hadn’t caused her any problems and they shared a common goal with her.

Alina constantly reminded herself that it wasn’t going to be a friendship, but she would have to be diplomatic.

It was fine by her, she was going to need them to get things done.

After the mark was gone from his hand Vulpes decided to break the silence between them “lastly, Caesar asked that I travel with you to the fort. He wouldn’t want you to get shot in the head again before you arrive, I doubt you could survive that a second time”

Alina stepped forward, she could now see his face clearer underneath his fancy hat because the light hit it differently.

“Why would I get shot? I don’t have anything important”.

Her naive words made a light laugh escape him, Vulpes wondered if she was that blind to the wasteland or if the two bullets to the brain had ruined her perception “That’s where you’re wrong, you have access and knowledge, and not to mention you have worked for mr house” he corrected her “speaking of which, wasn’t being under his employment the reason you got shot in the first place?” He knew the answer to that question but he wanted to reopen the wound if that meant she would want to work with them.

A small scowl appeared on her face at the mention of House, the question itself didn’t bother her. She had come to terms with everything, except for the lack of justice. She didn’t want to be traveling with this legionnaire but at least she was going to have someone watch her back “fine, I’ll go with you. I’m Alina, in case you didn’t know, which I’m sure you do, since you probably have been watching me”.

Vulpes smirked a little, maybe she wasn’t that incompetent and naive “I knew that, I am Vulpes Inculta” he paused before continuing“we leave tomorrow morning, I’ll meet you here. Don’t be late” he finished, tipping his hat down and heading back to the strip.


End file.
